Jacen Solo
Jacen Solo was a Human male Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order who proved crucial in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong Empire and protecting the Galaxy during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born in 9 ABY to Han and Leia Skywalker Solo, Solo spent most of his early years as the target of various kidnapping plots and schemes against his famous parents. When he was thirteen, he and his younger sister Jaina began attending the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, where their uncle Luke Skywalker taught them the ways of the Force. There he made several friends, among them the Hapan princess Tenel Ka Djo, to whom he became strongly attracted. While training, he and his friends defeated numerous plots against the New Republic and, in 24 ABY, he and his younger brother Anakin were apprenticed to Skywalker. A philosopher who struggled with the idea of employing violence to fight violence, Solo entered a personal crisis with the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He preferred to serve off the front lines, but felt obligated to volunteer for the strike team assembled to eliminate the voxyn queen at Myrkr. There, Anakin Solo was believed dead and Jacen Solo stepped up to lead the team, killing the queen and ending the voxyn threat before he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. Solo spent nearly a year in captivity, during which he was tortured for weeks at a time. Solo struggled with his circumstances and with the teachings of his captor and mentor, Yoder Minch. He slipped to the dark side before returning and embracing the idea of responding to the universe with unconditional, all-encompassing love. He escaped Yuuzhan Vong custody with Yoder, the son of the late Jedi Master Yoda Minch as well as a former Jedi of the Old Republic, and rejoined the war effort. In the final battle of the war, Solo stormed Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's Citadel and defeated Onimi, who was mentally controlling the Supreme Overlord, while Solo himself experienced a moment of unity with the Force. Biography Early life Jacen Solo was born in the medical ward of the Imperial Palace two hours before his twin sister Jaina Solo on the planet Coruscant in the year 9 ABY. The son of former smuggler, retired General, and Rebel icon Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan, the New Republic Minister of State, Jacen was a figure of galactic political significance before he was even born, as news of the pregnancy was spread throughout the New Republic and it immediately became a matter of public interest. As Jacen developed in his mother's womb, it was immediately apparent that he had a connection to the Force, and Organa Solo was able to make mental contact with his developing mind through the Force. She did so frequently to calm him when he was agitated.Star Wars: The Last Command On the run However, Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo, the new leader of the Galactic Empire's military, promised Organa Solo's powerful Jedi children to Jorus Sabaoth, as his to raise in exchange for C'baoth's participation in the Grand Admiral's schemes. This resulted in several kidnapping attempts by Grand Admiral Thrawn's Sith agents against Organa Solo during her pregnancy.Star Wars: Heir to the Empire Organa Solo evaded all of them and was able to appeal to the Sith to change their allegiance to her, exposing Thrawn's manipulations of their people and playing on their reverence for Darth Vader, the man who was Organa Solo's father. Solo was raised in the Solos' Imperial Palace suite with Organa Solo's father and her adoptive sister Winter serving as their nurse. Their uncle, Luke Skywalker, tested his Force potential and found it astonishing. Shortly after Thrawn's defeat, a new threat presented itself when newly crowned Emperor Dantius Palpatine reemerged from the Deep Core and nearly conquered Coruscant. The young twins was evacuated from the planet and hidden away from the resurgent Empire and the growing threat of the dark side of the Force on the safe-world of Alderaan.Star Wars: Dark Empire II Winter cared for the twins, while their grandfather, Anakin, and a squad of Sith warriors provided security. He only saw his parents twice in 11 ABY before Han and Leia Organa Solo arrived on the Millennium Falcon to stay in seclusion with Jacen and his sister. They were quickly followed by members of Palpatine's Dark Side Elite, who sought to kidnap the children for the Dark Lord. Defended by the Jedi Kam Solusar, Empatojayos Brand, and Rayf Ysanna, the children were still snatched by Kvag Gthull before Ysanna freed them and their mother killed Gthull, causing the rest of the Dark Jedi to flee. With the arrival of Imperial All Terrain Armored Transports, Organa Solo had to take the children and flee to Nespis VIII. They were once again forced to flee when Palpatine targeted Nespis VIII, the site of the New Republic's hidden headquarters, with the Galaxy Gun superweapon. Traveling to Onderon, they were followed by Palpatine, who managed to sneak into Organa Solo's room, seeking to impregnate Leia as a form of revenge. Brand sacrificed himself and Han shot the Emperor, forcing him to flee and ending the Empire's resurgence for the time being.Star Wars: Dark Empire III As Skywalker feared that the young Solo children could be permanently affected by any further exposure to the dark side, they were once more taken into hiding, this time on the remote world of Anoth, the coordinates of which were known only to Winter, Skywalker, and Admiral Gial Ackbar. Only the children and Winter lived on the inhospitable rock, into which had been built a home provided with advanced security systems. Visits from their parents took place every few months until, in 11 ABY, the twins returned to Coruscant to live with their family, having turned two years old and, in Skywalker's judgment, passed the point of greatest vulnerability to the dark side. Winter flew Solo and his sister back to Coruscant, where they were greeted by their mother. Having so little contact with her for so long, they were more attached to their nanny Winter. They were given a tour around the Imperial Palace and their new home before being put to bed by C-3PO, whose attempts to tell a bedtime story Solo rebuffed. Later that week, Skywalker returned, and Solo got to know his uncle. When Winter left to return to Anoth to care for Anakin, Solo was extremely distressed by the separation from the woman who had raised him, and it required much adjustment to get him used to his new routine and caretakers. Organa Solo was called away from the children to receive the Caridan ambassador, Furgan, the next day. Angered at having to spend time away from her children, she took them to the diplomatic reception held that night at the Skydome Botanical Gardens, with C-3PO shepherding them. Solo and his sister quickly slipped away from the protocol droid and into the botanical exhibits, where they slipped past the spines of a tentacle-cactus to rest safely against its center. When C-3PO attempted to recover them, they sneaked away safely as the tentacle-cactus caught the Ddroid. Only a few days later, Han Solo returned from his diplomatic mission to Kessel, which had seen him captured first by Moruth Doole and then by Admiral Natasha Daala of the Empire; thus reunited, Jacen Solo could begin to reconnect with both of his parents. Han took the children to Coruscant's polar region, where they could play in the snow with C-3PO, but their vacation was cut short by the need to return to the capital region to greet their mother, who had been involved in a tragic crash during a diplomatic mission to Vortex. Organa Solo was safe, and the young Solo eventually settled into the new routine of dinners, baths, and bedtime stories. Yet another Solo family crisis intruded on their life when his mother was stranded on Mon Calamari during the renegade Imperial admiral Daala's attack on it and Han Solo rushed off to save her; Jacen and Jaina were left with C-3PO and Chewbacca. To occupy the twins, C-3PO and Chewbacca took them to the Holographic Zoo of Extinct Animals. There, the young Solos quickly became bored and evaded their guardians. Wishing to go home, they took a turbolift, thinking that, like the turbolifts in the Imperial Palace, it would take them home. Instead, after Solo hit the button for the first level, it took them to the long-abandoned surface of Coruscant. They wandered through the derelict and deadly undercity, attempting to use the lessons learned from their favorite bedtime story, "The Little Lost Bantha Cub," to reach their home. Eventually, they were captured in a trap set by one of the underdwellers to catch food. Rather than be eaten, they cooperated in using the Force to pull out the pins holding their cage together. Pursued by the creature's ferocious pet, they were forced to take shelter in a small crack. Moving through a small tunnel, they came upon a camp of undercity residents. Onibald Daykim, the king of the refugees from the Empire who had created the settlement, took an immediate liking to the children. He gave them food and then, using ventilation shafts and other utility systems, carried the twins up the many stories of Coruscant's worldwide city and safely back to their home, where they found their parents had returned. When Skywalker was felled by his corrupted student, Kyp Durron, the Solos flew to his Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 within the week.I, Jedi Skywalker lay in state, comatose, and no efforts had been able to revive him. At dinner with Skywalker's Jedi trainees, Solo and the rest of the students were struck by a wave of death felt in the Force, the result of Durron's destruction of Carida with the Sun Crusher superweapon. Han Solo set off to track down and talk down Durron, leaving Organa Solo and the twins on Yavin 4. Solo and his sister, exploring the ruined Massassi temples, encountered a pack of woolamanders; through the Force, Solo was able to "speak" to them, a fact that greatly intrigued him. That night, both Solo twins felt through the Force that Skywalker was in danger. Their cries woke their mother, who with the aid of several other students was able to rescue Skywalker from the trainee Streen, manipulated by the spirit of the Dark Lord Exar Kun.Champions of the Force The next morning, Organa Solo departed to save Anakin, having been informed by the traitor Terpfen that he had given the location of Anoth to the Imperial remnants on Carida. Solo and his sister were left in the care of Skywalker's students. Visiting Skywalker's bier, Solo was able to see and hear his uncle's spirit, standing in the room, as was his sister. They informed their caretaker, Jedi trainee Cilghal, but she did not believe them. That night, Skywalker's spirit appeared to Solo, warning him that his body was in danger from another of Kun's efforts. Solo woke his sister, who began raising the others, while Solo rushed to the Grand Audience Chamber, where he immediately sensed the dark side aura of the three Sithspawn battle hydras Kun had sent to attack. Fearlessly, young Solo charged the creatures to drive them away. At Skywalker's urging, he took up the Jedi Master's lightsaber and, with Skywalker fighting through him, defeated all three creatures. In the aftermath, the rest of the students realized that the Solos could see Skywalker, and Solo relayed Skywalker's message that Kun was behind the attacks and needed to be stopped before Skywalker could return to his body. The students arranged a trap for Kun, luring his spirit into the Grand Audience Chamber and surrounding him. The twins were part of the circle surrounding Kun, overwhelming his spirit with light side energy and, joined by the spirits of Skywalker and Kun's long-dead Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, eliminating the Dark Lord once and for all. Skywalker returned to his body and awoke, much to Solo's delight. Organa Solo succeeded in rescuing Anakin on Anoth, and thereafter all the children stayed on Coruscant with their parents, tended by Winter. Neither Coruscant nor his parents were absolute constants in Solo's developing life; 12 ABY saw the family travel to Ithor for the Time of Meeting, at which they were accosted by Drub McKumb. McKumb, insane, caused a commotion that sent the children to the nursery with Winter and Chewbacca for safety and sent Solo's parents off on a mission to Plett's Well.Star Wars: Children of the Jedi In the same year, the Darksaber crisis again sent the adult Solos and Chewbacca scrambling while Solo was left with Winter and C-3PO.Star Wars: Darksaber Nevertheless, most time was spent with family. Skywalker began developing Solo's Force talents, training him in the use of basic powers. However, utilization of the Force was only allowed under Skywalker's supervision, to prevent misuse.Star Wars: The Crystal Star In 13 ABY, Mirith Sinn was in charge of President Leia Organa Solo's security detail at the Imperial Palace, and was responsible for the safety of Jacen Solo and his siblings. One evening, shortly after distracting the President during a council session, thereby causing her to offend the representative from Rhommamool, an attempt was made on the lives of the entire Solo family. Although the assassins were thwarted by Sinn and Nanna, a combat-modified TDL nanny droid, Luke Skywalker traveled to Coruscant. Master Skywalker brought with him the identity of the man who sent the assassins, as provided to him by the Jedi Vima-Da-Boda: Devian, leader of the "Restored Empire.Star Wars: Empire Lost Personality and traits Relationships Family Friendships Braxton Zekk Lowbacca Romances Tenel Ka Djo Anja Gallandro Ahsoka Tano Danni Quee Embry Rayna Briseis Tahiri Veila Powers and abilities Force powers Jacen Solo had great Force potential, which his uncle was able to sense shortly after his birth. Once trained, he was considered broadly gifted in the Force, skilled in numerous areas. By the time he was an adult, Jacen Solo demonstrated tremendous power in the Force. He was able to manifest his powers very early on, using telekinesis as a two-year-old to retrieve items from high shelves and make other mischief. By the time he was five, he could use exceptionally tightly-focused telekinesis to move air molecules rapidly, heating them and creating a glow, and to slow water molecules enough to cause them to freeze. However, he had great difficulty with levitating objects in the air and sustaining their motion. This disability was quickly eliminated by his training, and by 26 ABY, Solo was able to launch a telekinetic whirlwind launching a barrage of debris at opponents. Even as a developing fetus in the womb, Jacen Solo was contacted by his mother through the Force, though he only expressed rudimentary sensations and emotions. After birth, he was able to respond to these Force messages through the bond he had with his mother. He had a bond with Jaina as well, which was especially strong because of their sibling connection. From childhood, they were able to communicate with each other through the Force, rendering much conversation superfluous; they were also able to feel what the other felt. During the First Battle of Dubrillion, Solo was able to link himself mentally with his siblings, sharing perceptions and thoughts through the Force in order to fight with superior coordination. The meld went beyond the heightened bonding he had sometimes employed with Jaina in combat situations, to the point where their minds seemed to work as one. During the Myrkr mission, the strike team expanded on this concept, with Solo and his great empathic powers serving as the focus for a seventeen-Jedi battle meld. The battle meld worked in much the same way as the meld at Dubrillion, allowing the Jedi to share thoughts. Under Solo's control, they became nearly one mind, and he was at times liable to lose track of his own body, submerged in the thoughts of the others. Through the bond, he could shift the feelings of some Jedi to others, drawing the proper emotion from one Jedi to reinforce others. As a two-year-old, Jacen Solo was able to speak with animals through the Force, understanding their thoughts and making himself understood to them. By the time he was five, he could direct the behavior of insects, and "make friends" of creatures, convincing them to do his bidding. His empathy did not extend only to animals as Solo was skilled in detecting emotions and understanding what others were feeling. He could use that connection in the other direction, influencing the minds of others. In addition to standard mind tricks, Solo could use the Force to project a sensation of dread to others, driving them away, and exert a powerful mind trick that would could compel even a talented Jedi. As a teenager, he could close himself off from the Force, rendering himself difficult to sense in it and preventing any guidance from the Force reaching him. He later developed this ability further, returning from his five-year sojourn with the capability to cloak himself in the Force almost completely, cutting off even the most powerful other Jedi from detecting his presence and masking his feelings and emotions. He also had a natural talent with those Force skills involved in the manipulation of the body. Solo was able to use the Force to dull pain. He was also talented in healing, able to skillfully put others into healing trances, among other healing powers. He could exercise precise control over his own bodily functions, manipulating blood flow and organ performance in order to modify his physical condition and adapt to his environment or wounds. Tapas, the technique of keeping warm within a cold environment, was among these practices of bodily control. In addition to his special affinities, Solo had access to a broad slate of Jedi skills after training. By the time Solo was five, he had been trained by Skywalker to erect a Force barrier and defend himself. Using the Force, he could jump great heights, and also slow his fall. He could use the Force to "see" for him, and had the predictive ability common to Jedi, sensing danger before it happened. By 40 ABY, he was able to receive specific brief visions of future hazards. During his battle with Onimi, Solo experienced a moment of oneness with the Force, in which he was united with its power. He was briefly transfigured as a being of pure Force energy, achieving deeper unity with the Force than any Jedi in history. Jedi historian Tionne Solusar described him as "briefly transformed into the most powerful manifestation of the Force on record." He could counteract any of Onimi's actions and neutralize his poisons, finally destroying and melting Onimi through the power of the Force and his own toxins. To observers, Solo appeared to grow in size and age five years in the moment, bathed in a glow of light. As a mature Jedi, Solo mastered many specialized or advanced techniques. He could absorb energy, including blaster bolts, through the Force, and safely dissipate it. He could deflect bolts rather than absorbing them as well. Solo stunned enemies, even Yuuzhan Vong, using a Force power that manifested as a green, lightning-like discharge from his fingertips. By the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo could neutralize toxins and manipulate substances on a molecular level, as Yoder was able to. Working with Luke Skywalker, Solo developed a technique to detect individuals who posed a threat, but were hiding their presences in the Force. By searching for the secondary effects emanating around them in the Force, rather than the presences of the individuals themselves, a Jedi could perceive the presence of ripples in the Force that were seemingly without a source. At the epicenter would be the cloaked person. At the same time, Solo and Skywalker developed ways to sustain use of the Force at levels beyond the safe capacity of the body to channel for spurts in which overwhelming use of the Force was needed. He could draw the Force through his body at an unsafe rate, resisting the pain and exhaustion of Force overload, but could not prevent it from taking a toll on his body. Also among his talents was the ability to use the Force to "flash" a camera, creating a brief burst of static in the recording that would prevent him from appearing in recordings. Solo was capable of resisting interrogation, using the Force to block information in his mind where it could not be divulged. Solo also instinctively summoned Force lightning and performed a Force choke as well. In addition, his time as a captive of the Yuuzhan Vong had taught him how to suppress his responses to pain through sheer willpower, though he still felt the sensation. During his year-long Force journey, Solo learned a wide range of esoteric abilities from many Force-using traditions. On Solo's journeys, he met and learned from the Aing-Tii and acquired the Dathomiri ability to kindle a globe of light through a Force spell, which he could move and manipulate to provide illumination, and the Nightsisters taught him the blood trail technique, allowing him to imbue his own blood with a connection to himself that he could follow through the Force. From the Theran Listeners, Solo learned techniques to quiet his mind and focus on communications through the Force, hearing and understanding them more clearly and determining greater detail about the communicator. Among the Baran Do, Solo learned their techniques for weather prediction, involving the sensing of natural energy. He then swiftly learned techniques from the Baran Do Koon family, which involved the manipulation of his body's electromagnetic field for various objects. Among those he mastered was the ayna-seff ability, which allowed him to control the way his brain would appear to electroencephaloscans. Solo learned the memory rub technique from the Fallanassi, which allowed him to suppress others' memories through application of the Force. In addition, Solo was familiar with Fallanassi techniques to project illusions, and could create highly convincing projections using the sect's techniques, including the Fallanassi mirror illusion technique, projecting an illusion the nature of which was determined by the viewer. Lightsaber skills Solo had a natural talent for fencing, and was considered one of the best duelists in the Jedi academy shortly after constructing his lightsaber. Appearances *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire III'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:House of Solo Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Skywalker family Category:Smugglers Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Pirates Category:Privateers Category:Philosophers Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Mechanics Category:Jedi instructors Category:Lightsaber combat instructors Category:Healers and doctors Category:Diplomats Category:Force-sensitives Category:Pilots